


There She Goes, My Beautiful World

by Holo_Bayliss



Series: a life well lived [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Eggsy, Canon-Typical Violence, Harry Hart Lives, Mentor/Protégé, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holo_Bayliss/pseuds/Holo_Bayliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you tried apologizing to her? I mean, sincerely apologizing. None of that made up shite that Dean tried with my mum. I mean a really really fucking sincere, <i>I am so fucking sorry, baby. I can't buy you anything to make it up to you, 'cause you're a fucking Kingsman so you can buy your own shite, but I really am fucking sorry.</i> I mean it, Harry.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> The title is shamelessly stolen from Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds. I want to thank [Janamelie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Janamelie/pseuds/Janamelie) for the beta, even though she hasn't seen the film. You are wonderful, darling.  
> Any mistakes with characters are completely mine and I admit I have only seen the movie once (not from lack of trying to see it more. Damn work).

Harry Hart was worried. 

He had a fairly decent idea as to why he was lying on the floor of the main conference room with his hands between his legs cupping his balls, but he was a bit fuzzy on the reason the woman who put him there did it. He thought for sure Kay would be thrilled to see him alive and well. Evidently, he was just a bit wrong. At least Eggsy had punched him in the face when he came back. He wore the bruise with pride and knew things were OK between them. 

He looked up and saw her standing over him. The mini-skirt just covering enough to be work approved, but not enough to look like she was somebody's boring shop girl. Harry thought about complimenting her on it, but decided instead to ask about her shoes. Which were now resting ten inches from his head. 

“Nice shoes. Are they new?” he asked, careful to use a light and moderate tone. He didn't want to get the other Kingsman anymore angry then she already was. 

“Is that all you have to say to me, Harry _fucking_ Hart? Is that it? _Nice_ shoes? After all, it wasn't like you were DEAD or anything just last week. Just decided to pop in and finally let us all in on the joke? _Not dead, ha ha._ Fucking prick. I should've kicked you harder.” 

He moaned slightly and pulled himself off the floor. The pain was finally starting to dissipate. “It's not like I didn't want to, but that bloody hospital wouldn't let me make an international phone call.” 

She glared at him, reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out his mobile, “Oh and I suppose they took this away, too?” She flung it back at him. “Nice excuse, but it's still an excuse. You could have used your fucking glasses to call us.” 

“Actually, those broke...” Harry started to say, when she suddenly cut him off with a kiss. He relished it, drinking it in. As they pulled apart she sucked gently on his bottom lip. 

“I am angry,” she whispered, “Oh, so very angry. So, that's all you are getting until you make it up to me.” She turned away from him, leaving him feeling rather bereft. “And yes these are new. I bought them last week for your funeral.” 

She slammed the door as she left. 

_Fuck_ , Harry thought. _Maybe I should have called._

**One Month later**

Harry sent her flowers every day for a month. Who knew having a florist on staff with the Kingsmen was such a good idea? Of course, once you realized that you just might have to send a poisoned bouquet to a mark, it made sense. It was still getting him nowhere and the others were starting to notice. 

Eggsy and Roxy were watching him closely when he popped into Merlin's office and sat down in one of the chairs that were scattered about the room. He rested his elbows on his knees and face squarely in his palms. 

He heard Merlin's swivel chair squeak slightly and figured he had turned to look at him. An inadvertent sigh escaped Harry. 

“Kay is not going to just forgive and forget.” Merlin bluntly stated, “She never forgets. Remember when Bors told her that...”

Harry's hand waved Merlin to stop, “I was hoping to get encouragement in here not more misery. I've sent her flowers, cards, chocolates, everything I could think of. I even bought out the whole Cadbury section at Tesco's just because I know she likes the Dairy Milk. What do I do, Merlin? It's maddening.”

Eggsy glanced at Roxy, who was pretending to play 'Words with Friends' on her phone. Harry knew one of them would say something eventually. “Out with it, kids. Come on, don't hold back.” 

Eggsy cleared his throat.

 _Eggsy it is then,_ Harry thought. _Okay, this better be good, kid._

“Have you tried apologizing to her? I mean, sincerely apologizing. None of that made up shite that Dean tried with my mum. I mean a really really fucking sincere, _I am so fucking sorry, baby. I can't buy you anything to make it up to you, 'cause you're a fucking Kingsman so you can buy your own shite, but I really am fucking sorry._ I mean it, Harry.” 

Harry looked up at Eggsy. He knew the kid meant well. He slid his hands back down his face and squarely back into his palms. “Yes, Eggsy.” came his muffled reply. “I have apologized to her.” He looked back up at the young man, “She kicked me in the bollocks.” 

Eggsy's hand reflexively went down to his to protect them. 

Roxy coughed, not looking up from her phone as she spoke, “Well, that's unfortunate.” 

Harry's face went back into his palms, “Yes, yes it is.” 

When he heard the door open, he finally looked up and stared. His eyes raked over her in a definitely ungentlemanly way. His eyes paused over his favorite spots. When he did make it up to her eyes, he tried to make the eye contact linger and relay is his feelings. 

“Thanks for the flowers, Harry, and the fourteen boxes of Dairy Milk. I'm not sure what possessed you to do that...” 

Eggsy chirped, “That's probably all Tesco's had in stock.” 

Merlin looked away, Roxy continued to ignore the room, and Harry hung his head. 

Kay smiled slightly and walked toward him, “I think I have made you suffer enough. At least Percival says I have.” She tipped his head up so he was looking at her, “Apology accepted. Now come over and make me that yummy Italian thing you cook and we can talk some more.”  


**Six hours Later**

Harry Hart hated this neighbourhood. He wished that she had taken the flat in Mayfair that the agency had offered her. Kay, was a proud woman and had refused, mostly because her neighbours felt safer with her living there, being an ex-MI5 agent and all. 

He conversed jovially with the driver in front of Kay's building, noting the Ne'er-Do-Wells standing on the corners. He spied one in particular that stood out even in this unpleasant neighbourhood. When he pointed him out to the driver she was suspicious of the man. 

The driver, a lovely woman who had been ferrying Harry around for years, now offered to go around the corner and park to keep an eye on the man. Harry smiled at the suggestion, but told her to instead head home to her wife and child.

After parting ways with her, he walked to the building's front door to be buzzed in. The door flew open and a very agitated man came barreling out nearly knocking him over. Harry adjusted his bag of groceries and grabbed the door before it fully closed. The agitated man just kept going and mumbled an apology under his breath. 

Harry squeezed in the door and walked up the two flights of stairs to Kay's flat. He positioned his hand to rap on the door, when it flew open, and he was pulled in by his tie. 

Harry blurted out: “What the...?” 

Kay's slammed the door behind him and began to redo the locks. “That's a three thousand quid suit you are wearing. You are in a neighbourhood where people have been robbed for much less.” Kay stated and turned toward the tiny kitchen. 

“Then why are you still living here? God it's freezing.” Harry walked to the counter depositing the bag on it and turning to the thermostat. “It's barely ten centigrade in here.” He adjusted the thermostat and walked to the radiator next to the front window. 

“It's broke, Harry. It has been for a fortnight. Someone was supposed to be by yesterday to take a look at it, but they never show up. It's always the same.” Kay shivered slightly. “We think the owner is waiting for us all to get ill and die or move, so he can get the city to agree to let him tear down the building.” Kay refreshed her tea and motioned for Harry to take a seat. “I take it that my dinner's in the bag.” 

“Yes, but,” Harry reached into his jacket and pulled out his mobile, “we aren't doing it here. You are not staying in this freezing flat any longer. Go and pack an overnight bag. You are coming home with me.” 

Kay made to protest, but a look crossed her face, that Harry sensed, was thinking about a nice warm house and the possibility of a hot shower. She nodded as Harry dialed the number of his driver. 

After speaking to his driver, he went to Kay's bedroom and peeked out the curtains to the street below. He noticed the man again and this time brought him up to Kay.

“Who's the man on the corner? He's staring awfully intently up here.” Harry asked, his brown eyes narrowing. 

Kay looked up from her knickers, “ What man?” 

“The man wearing a blue track jacket, jeans, white trainers, and a black cap. Come look.” He moved out of the way so Kay could get a good look. 

Kay's face blanched and she swore loudly, “Fuck.” She rushed back to her dresser and began to empty the contents into the bag. “Grab me five work suits and a pair of shoes that will match them all. Put them in the garment bag. Now, please.” 

Harry did as he was asked. As he contemplated the row of suits, a loud banging caught his attention. He grabbed five random suits and a pair of black oxfords, tossing them in the bag and zipping it. 

As they left the room the banging became considerably more insistent. Kay motioned toward the back of her flat and stated, “We're gonna have to go out the back. He must have conned somebody into buzzing him in.” The door began to warp slightly. 

Harry grabbed the bag of groceries off the counter as Kay fumbled with the window of the fire exit. Harry was very confused. He waited until she got the window open and they both climbed out of it, closing it carefully. 

As they bolted down the escape, Harry finally decided this was as good a time as any and rapid fired the questions at her, “Who is that? What does he want? Why are you bloody terrified of him?” 

Kay answered just as quickly, “Ex-husband. He wants me dead. He is MI6 and almost as deadly as you.” 

Harry stopped when he hit the street, “What? You never told me about any ex-husband. Why didn't I get told this?” 

Kay turned back to him as Harry's driver pulled around the corner, “You never asked.” 

The two of them jumped in the car just as Kay's window exploded with a bang. Harry contemplated his next question carefully, but he needed to know, “How ex are we talking?” 

Harry wondered if Merlin or any of the other older agents knew about Kay's crazy ex-husband. If they did, why were they keeping it a secret from him. 

“Ten years, right before I joined up with the Kingsmen.” Her green eyes pleaded with him, “For God's sake, Harry, the man wants me dead. He has wanted me dead since I left him. I am bloody terrified of that man. He has tortured people for FUN. He enjoys it.” 

The ginger-haired woman leaned into his chest, almost pleading with him to hug her. He thought about it, Kay was never terrified of anything. Now, Harry was terrified of him, too. 

**Four Hours later.**

Kay was currently nursing a small bottle of stolen airline Baileys Irish Cream and singing a very poor rendition of one of what Harry thought was one of Adele's songs, but he couldn't be sure. He only listened to the Classic Rock station. He heard a small yet steady beep of his mobile, which was currently resting under a pile of very sticky and haphazardly piled empty stolen airline bottles. Harry did actually recall stealing them from the airline when he flew home from America a month ago, but he couldn't recall why he had stolen them. He pondered the conundrum for a bit as the beeping continued. 

Kay quit warbling and started to dig through the precarious pile of bottles to grab his mobile. “It's the office, Harry.” She slurred slightly. “You should probably call 'em.” Harry took the phone from her and glared at it. “It's not going to bite you, Babe. Just call 'em and find out what they want. I need to go have a wee anyway. When I get back, we can talk about...” Kay stopped. “Why the hell are they calling you? You're off rotation for a...while, right?” 

“Yes, I have been since I got back. Doctor Fuck-Stick hasn't signed off on my clearance to go back on the rotation yet. Claims he needs more tests.” He continued to glare at the phone.

“Call 'em and give 'em hell for calling you at home. T'aint no place for them to bother you.” She rambled as she weaved her way to the loo. “God, I forgot about the fucking dog in here. It's fucking creepy, Harry.”

“Mr Pickles loves you, too.” he said as he returned the call.

Merlin picked up, “Where are you?” 

“Home, why?” Harry suddenly became suspicious. Merlin should know where he was. They all had trackers in the glasses. 

“Is Kay with you?” 

_Oh, that._ “Yes, yes she is. She is pissed as a newt, so she isn't going to be any good in the field. I think I broke her mobile. Sorry you had to call me.” Harry ran a hand through his hair and scratched his scalp. _I need to buy some new shampoo._

“Harry, you and Kay need to come in right now. Somebody destroyed Kay's flat this evening.” 

“I know. We barely escaped. How badly did it get damaged?” 

Merlin's exasperated sigh came over the phone, “He used an IED. A bit over kill in my opinion, but it blew a hole clean through the building's roof to the cellar. It's a total loss.”

“Shit.” 

“Yes, shit.” 

“Anybody hurt?” 

“No, other than Kay, nobody else was in the building.” Merlin tapped on some keys, “You still need to come in.” 

“You tell _Shit-for-Brains_ I am not moving an inch. I don't mean you, Merlin. Everything he needs to know is in that bloody file I gave _Chester-the-Molester_.” Kay spat as she came back in the room. Harry had forgotten he had it set on speaker. 

Merlin coughed, “She is drunk. She's using the insult code names. Nice. I'll let Arthur know. Harry, watch her. According to Arthur, she is a _very important piece of this dangerous puzzle._ I don't know what he means, but I'll look into it.” Merlin then ended the call with no notice. 

“Thanks, Merlin.” Harry said to the brick in his hand, “Isn't Bedever the one who brought you in?” 

“No, My sponsor was actually Ector. Chester and I made a deal. I'd give him the information, he'd give me an in to the agency. All I had to do was pass the tests and make it through the training.” Kay sucked on her bottle of Irish Cream. “It was easy, given my MI-6 training and all.” 

Harry stared. He hadn't expected her to start telling him this kind of stuff. “Kay, maybe this should wait until morning, when we are sober.” 

“I won't be able to tell you this when I am sober, Harry. I need to tell you now. I wasn't MI-5, like my file says I was. I was an MI-6 agent with the highest clearance and I found a rat in the nest. A big rat, the biggest fucking rat in all of ratdom, and I have the files to prove it. Except this big fucking rat has made a big arse mess of all of MI-6 and when I finally feel safe enough to actually tell some one, other than you, the whole mess is going to come down and there will be nary a soul left there to pick up the pieces. I told you just what I told Chester. I knew about this Agency. My brother, Ben, is Ector. I found out through that damn file in my ex's fucking desk. Just wanted in so I could be protected. So I could do good, real good, instead of that pretend good that MI-6 does.” Kay looked at him with tears in her eyes, “God knows, you guys did more in stopping shit then I had ever done over there. Harry?” Kay sat up and blinked at him. 

“What, darling?” 

“Did you hear a word I just said?” 

“Yes, I did. Do you know how beautiful you look right now?”

“Yes and we are drunk. So, we should go to bed and worry about all this shit in the morning.” 

“Agreed.” 

They never actually made it past the sofa that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Damn it, Harry, doesn't anybody else have homes around here. Seriously, the kid has a family, for Christ's sake. Don't you need to take care of them, instead of following him around like a puppy? And you,” she looked over at Roxy, “Lancelot, I like you. No need to explain. I'm going to the loo.” She screamed then shouted, “Fucking stuffed DOG”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you to the wonderful Ms Janamelie for the Beta and yet again, any mistakes with characterisation is purely mine.   
> Thank you for the Kudos.   
> The ringtone Harry is using is Uptown Funk- Mark Ronson (feat- Bruno Mars). The song has taken over my life. 
> 
> I do not own any of this except for the story I am writing.

Chapter 2

 

Eggsy had decided Harry's doorbell was fucking annoying. So he kept pressing it until somebody decided to answer. He didn't understand why he and Roxy had been sent out to Harry's on a mission of _utmost urgency,_ as Arthur had stated. He didn't really understand babysitting two adults, especially when those two adults had killed over 90 people in a single weekend. Forty-nine in a church in Kentucky and forty-nine more in a Central American town run by a drug cartel. But, Eggsy decided, it wasn't up to him to determine what the proper use of his and Roxy's skills were. 

Finally, he heard someone approach the door with a heavy thumping and a muffled “Stop pushing the bell. We heard you the first time.” 

Just as Eggsy was putting his hand into his jacket pocket, the door opened to reveal a very disheveled Harry Hart. Eggsy stopped dead, just staring at this unmitigated mess before him.

Hair tangled and mussed. Dress shirt partially unbuttoned, untucked and wrinkled. His trousers had spots of what Eggsy hoped was alcohol and Alfredo sauce. He was almost afraid of what Roxy was thinking. 

“Rough night?” Roxy asked, pushing past Eggsy and walking through the door. 

“Yes, you could say that.” Harry said as he slid out of Roxy's way. 

“Is that...” Eggsy had to. He had to ask. 

“Alcohol and Alfredo Sauce, yes, Eggsy. Now, keep talking and I will shoot you both. Quiet is essential, please.” Harry was begging. 

Eggsy smirked. Roxy had taken off her shoes and headed into the front room when a rather noisy Kay nearly walked into her. 

“Damn it, Harry, doesn't anybody else have homes around here. Seriously, the kid has a family, for Christ's sake. Don't you need to take care of them, instead of following him around like a puppy? And you,” she looked over at Roxy, “Lancelot, I like you. No need to explain. I'm going to the loo.” She screamed then shouted, “Fucking stuffed DOG”.

Harry moaned. “Remind me to never raid the cart on an international flight again, please? I came home with over one hundred little bottles of alcohol and we drank at least twenty of them last night. Never doing that again.”

Eggsy looked the man up and down. He was about to speak when Roxy beat him to it. 

“Why did you raid the cart?” Roxy queried. 

_Stole my question, damn it._ Eggsy thought. 

“Roxy, I am sure you figured this out. The thrill of not getting caught and mostly because, at the time, I was the only one in First Class. So, tell me, why are you two here and not on your way to Botswana?”

The two looked at each other and Eggsy spoke first. “Arthur told us... I'm quoting him here, OK? He told us _'Go over there and watch those two fuck ups. This is of the utmost urgency. You keep those two damn brats safe and if you don't. I will personally fuck you up so bad your own mother will have a hard time telling your head from your arsehole.'_ That's what he said. I shit you not.” 

Eggsy watched Harry's face go from indignant to bemused in ten seconds. 

Harry sighed and shook his head, “You never had a chance to work with him in the field before he became Arthur, but Tom was one of the best agents we had. Lancelot, Kay, and I were his _three fuck ups._ He was so very fond of James. Nearly broke his heart when he got killed.” He looked up at them. “Um... Roxy, go check on Kay. She's been in there a while.” 

Roxy nodded and walked in the direction of the bathroom, as Harry gazed at his protege. “Tom's code name was Bedever. He brought me into the Agency. James was Gawain's pledge. Kay was Ector's pledge. We all just got along so well. We had a rather amusing mission that you and Roxy would probably love to watch sometime.” Harry smiled. “If this takes as long as I suspect it will.” 

Eggsy was not pleased about that. He hoped he would be able to call his mum once in a while and maybe check in on Daisy. He was sincerely hoping this wouldn't take too long since Daisy's second birthday was coming up. 

Harry eyed Eggsy's phone carefully and pursed his lips. He looked back up to the clock on the wall. Then glanced at Eggsy. 

“What?” Eggsy asked his mentor. 

“Your mum hasn't called or texted you yet,” Harry stated, a bit of concern drifting into his voice. 

Eggsy looked down at his phone. Harry was right. His mum hadn't texted him since eight that morning and it was already noon. She was an hour late. “How'd you know that, Harry?” 

“I'm paid to know,” Harry smirked, “seriously, your mum has a pattern. She texts you every three hours to check up on you unless you tell her not to. I am assuming, since you were assigned to this instead of Botswana, you didn't tell her to not text you. Perhaps you should call her and find out if something is wrong.” 

Eggsy picked up the phone and dialed the number by heart. It rang the requisite five rings then went to voicemail. Harry leaned back from the table and looked at Eggsy thoughtfully. His brown eyes focused on Eggsy's green eyes and told him the answer to the unasked questions. 

“I'll go and check on my Mum and sister. Something isn't right.” Eggsy got up quickly and bolted toward the door. He turned back toward Harry. “I'll call if something's happened.” 

Harry sighed as the door shut behind Eggsy. He really hoped nothing was wrong, but things felt slightly off. Michelle would not forget to text the boy no matter what. There definitely was something wrong. 

Roxy called to Harry from the other room. 

When he got to the loo the sight before him was beyond amusing. Kay had curled up in the fetal position on the floor and fallen back to sleep. He sighed, looking to Roxy and smirked. 

“I'm thinking about leaving her there. Should I?” 

Roxy shook her head. “No, don't think that would be wise, considering you two did just work out whatever differences you were having.” Roxy eyed him again, shuffled slightly, and spoke, “Right? You did work all that out last night, right? I am not here to deal with you two being children about you not calling anybody but Merlin the week before you were released.” As if on queue, Roxy's phone beeped. She looked down and viewed the text. “Really, Merlin, this is not the time to send me that.”

Harry snorted as he bent down to try and wake Kay. “Is he sexting you again?”

Roxy just glared at Harry. “No, he is not. Merlin knows better than that.”

Kay grumbled and Harry sighed again. He figured she wouldn't move now since she was so comfortable lying on the small rug in the middle of the powder room. Squatting, he slowly pushed his arms under her and signaled to Roxy to help him up. 

After ten minutes of struggling and almost dropping the woman down the stairs, the two of them finally got Kay to the master bedroom and placed her on the bed. After tucking her in as best he could, he turned to the door and began to head down the stairs. The sound of his phone caught him off guard. 

_I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Called a police and a fireman  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire man  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn) _

“That would be Eggsy.” Harry said as he descended the stairs. He picked his phone up and slid his finger across the answer button. “Yes, Eggsy?”

There was a choked sob and a bitten back sniffle. “Dean was here and...and...he hurt my mum. It's bad, Harry.” Eggsy broke down on the other end of the phone. 

Harry tried to maintain his composure but was failing miserably. “Eggsy, your sister?” 

Eggsy coughed and mumbled, “She's fine. Mum locked her in the loo with JB.”

Harry released the breath he was holding and tried to still his hands, “And Dean?” Harry didn't expect an answer, but the one he got was unexpected.

“Dead. Merlin's sending a clean up team. Mum didn't make it, Harry.” Another coughed back sob broke through. 

The stifled sob broke Harry's heart into little pieces. “Come back here, Eggsy. Bring Daisy, JB, and just get back here, please.” 

Eggsy whimpered, “We'll be there in ten. Bye, Harry.”

“Be careful, Eggsy.” Harry dropped the phone and looked at Roxy. Roxy had a confused expression on her face. When Harry spoke there was a catch in his voice, “Eggsy's mum was hurt by his step-dad this morning. She didn't make it. Eggsy's sister is fine, though. He's bringing her here.” Harry sighed. “That poor boy and his sister.” 

**Three hours later**

The boy and his sister were currently cuddled on the sofa in the front room, trying hard to avoid everyone else there. JB, the silly pug, was lying on the floor in front of the two of them snuggling against Eggsy's feet. 

Harry hadn't been back in the room since they had returned to the house from their mum's flat. He was contemplating sending Roxy to the store to fetch some things for the baby. Kay sat at the table, sighing as she looked into the front room at the two Unwins. When Kay and Harry's eyes met, a conversation took place in a matter of seconds. Harry glanced back at them in the room. Kay nodded. He slowly got up from the table and walked into the room and spoke softly to Eggsy. Kay simply sat there and waited. 

Roxy sipped her tea carefully. She looked around sadly. She really was worried about Eggsy and his sister. This was terribly hard on them and there wasn't anything anybody could really do to help. Roxy looked down at her phone and sent a text off to Merlin. 

_Any news on the message you sent me? R xo_

A beep.

_Yes. M_

Roxy sighed, _Really, Merlin_ , she thought.

_What is it? R xo_

Another beep. Kay looked up at her. “Is Merlin sexting you again?” 

“Oh My God!” Roxy glared at her. “No. He doesn't sext me. Where the hell do you people come up with this?” 

“Because, darling, it's always the quiet ones. Merlin is one of those,” Kay stated quite bluntly, patting her hand gently. “I said that mostly because of your exasperated sigh. Remember men can be stupid sometimes.” Kay gave a side glance at the other room. 

Roxy nodded. She looked down at the message. 

_They need to stay put. Don't let them leave. There's a mole. Feeding information to MI-6. I'm working on it. Text you when I know more. Love you. M_

Roxy looked around, wondering to herself who could possibly want to do that. 

_Roger. Love you, too. R xo_

**One hour later**

The phone sitting on Harry's counter rang shrilly through the first floor. Harry turned his head in shock. “No one has this number. Not even my own mum. It's unlisted.” 

Kay slowly got up, walked to the phone, and picked it up as if it would electrocute her. “Hello?” 

“Kay?”

“ Who are you? How'd you get this number?” 

“You have to give them the files.”

“What files?”

“You know what files I am talking about. Damn it. Give them the files and this will stop.” 

“What will stop?” 

“This.”

Bullets began to shatter the first floor windows. Kay heard somebody yell “Duck!” as they all fell to the floor. Daisy began to wail loudly as they made their way to the rear of the house, ducking out the back door. Harry grabbed a bug-out bag out of the rear cupboard before exiting with them. 

“Head to the shed, get in the car and stay down,” he said. 

Everyone piled into his old Rolls Royce. They left quickly while the house was still being shot up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

They drove for most of what remained of the day, only stopping when they really had to. The trip north should have only taken around 4 hours by car, but from what Eggsy could tell, Harry was taking back roads and avoiding the motorways as much as possible. 

Eggsy looked at the worn wooden dash of the car and smiled, “I didn't expect you to own a Rolls, Harry. I expected a Bentley or something like that.” 

“My dad left me this car, Eggsy. I've had it since I passed my driving test.” He smirked, “It's older than you and Miss Roxy. I wouldn't think of replacing it.” 

When they finally slowed through a tiny village somewhere outside of York, Eggsy was about to ask the question that was on his mind, when Harry answered it for him, “ We are going to the safest place in all of England.” 

“And where is that?” Eggsy spoke softly.

Kay sat up straight in back, nearly jostling Daisy awake, “We are at your mum's, oh thank the gods.” 

“Not quite,” Harry glanced up looking at the rear view mirror, “and here I thought you didn't like my mum.”

Kay shot back, “I adore your mum. I hate that the last time we were here she asked me when we were going to give her grandchildren. That's not my job. I save the world.” 

The car bounced down the cobbled stone streets. Harry glanced back through the mirror again. Daisy was curled up between Roxy and Kay. The little pug curled up on Daisy's lap snuffled and snorted. Harry shook his head. His mum was going to have a field day with him. Eggsy caught him looking back and winked his silly wink. 

After five minutes of making sure they were still not being followed, Harry pulled on to a dusty road not far from that tiny village. As they wound down the road a small cottage appeared almost out of nowhere. 

With the car parked in the tiny drive and everyone out, they approached the cottage. The door opened just as they got to the front steps. 

“Oh my, what brings you clear out here? Can't be anything good. You didn't get shot again, did you?” The woman's voice was a sweet mix of honey and whiskey. “Who did you bring with you, Henry?” 

Harry let an exasperated sigh escape, “Mum, please. I'll explain when we get inside.” 

She moved so everyone could get into the house and shut the door behind them. “Now, explain, please.”

So, Harry explained the situation to his mum as Roxy looked around the lovely front room of the cottage. On the wall was a Kingsman metal much like the one Eggsy never took off. A picture of who she figured was Harry in a very fetching RAF uniform and another photo of a man she could only assume was his father. She looked over at Eggsy and pointed. One photo in the very center of the large mantlepiece looked like it had been taken in the very office they had been standing in nearly ten hours before. The man and woman in it looked very much like the people in the room with them. Eggsy stood, walked to the mantlepiece, and stared. 

“That's...that's Arthur's office, isn't it?” Roxy whispered. 

Eggsy nodded carefully. They both turned their heads and looked at Harry and his mum. 

Kay smirked and walked up close, “Kingsmen never truly retire. When we can't go into the field anymore, we just go home and hope they don't need you anymore. Welcome to Gareth's house.”

The two younger agents' eyes grew wide. The older woman, who looked to be somewhere in her early seventies at most smiled at them, winked, then looked back at her son. “Honestly, Henry, if your father was still alive, he would be appalled by your dress.”

“Mum, we were getting shot at. I was at home, I didn't think I needed to wear a tie or my jacket.” Harry looked at Kay with a _'Help me out here.'_ look. 

Kay shrugged at him, smirked at the younger agents, and went back to Daisy. “Hey Daisy girl, I know where we can find you something to play with. Come with me, little flower.” She lead the little girl up the stairs to the second floor. 

Harry's mum eyed her son and pointed to the little blonde baby, “Not yours?” 

Eggsy blurted out, “No. No, no, Daisy's my sister, Mrs Hart.” 

She eyed Harry again pointing to the younger agents, “Not yours, either?” 

Eggsy and Roxy watched as Harry dropped to his mother's sofa. “Mum!” 

“Just giving you a hard time, sweetie.” She approached them and smiled, extending her hand, “I am Nora. You can call me Nana if you wish. You are?” 

“Mum. That's Eggsy and Roxy. Excalibur and Lancelot.” Harry stated from the sofa. “Mum is Gareth, if you need to know.” 

She looked at Eggsy, “ _You_ are the one they pulled the code name out of retirement for. You, my boy, have some very big shoes to fill.” 

Harry mouthed, _“I'll tell you later.”_ He coughed, “Mum, none of us have eaten since I stopped in Nottingham. Could you whip us up some sandwiches or something?” 

Nora smirked, “Do you all like fish fingers?” 

Harry's head hit the back of the sofa. 

Yes, they ate fish fingers and Kay asked for some custard, which Nora happily provided, all the while winking at her. 

**The next morning.**

Breakfast was a quiet affair until Nora sent Harry and Eggsy to gather some wood from the garden shed. Once they got to the shed Eggsy finally asked Harry what his mum had been on about the previous night. 

“Well,” Harry pushed the shed open and grabbed some wood and passed it to him,“the previous Excalibur was amazing. I never saw him in action, but mum said he had the highest mission completion record ever.” 

“What happened to him?” Eggsy asked. 

“I honestly don't know, mum never told me. All she told me was that he died and Arthur, the one before Chester, decided to retire the name,” Harry stated, grabbing some wood for himself, “This should be enough.” 

The walked back up to the house in companionable silence, when they heard a sound that wasn't what they expected to hear. Harry pushed the door open and stepped into the kitchen. 

Kay's voice was coming from the front room and she was telling Nora something but neither man could make it out. Once they got closer they could hear them better.

“I'm telling you, something is going on. It's big. It's deep and I am sure there are others involved. I seriously can only trust you, Lancelot, Excalibur, Merlin, and Galahad. God knows I need all the help I can get.”

“Do you have the files on you?” Nora asked.

Harry paused, signaled Eggsy to stop. Kay pulled a chain with a flash drive from around her neck. 

“I've only taken it off to shower in the last two weeks. Something happened two weeks ago that triggered something in my head that made me put it on this chain and not take it off.” 

Harry and Eggsy exchanged glances and entered, carrying the wood into the room and depositing it next to the fireplace. The boys turned and looked at the two women sitting on the sofa. 

“So, Mrs Hart. What happened to Excalibur?” Eggsy smirked. He just had to know if he was right. 

She sat up, stared at the boy, and swallowed. She wasn't sure if she could tell him in front of Harry. Harry had no clue who Excalibur's predecessor was, she wasn't really sure she ever wanted him to find out. She was fairly certain that he could probably go into the files back at HQ and find out who he was. But the more she thought about it, the more she didn't think it would harm anything to tell them how he died. 

She cleared her throat. “He died saving one thousand school aged children in Cork, Ireland, in 1972. The children all lived, but unfortunately he was hurt so badly that the Merlin back then couldn't save him.” 

Harry finally put two and two together and suddenly felt the need to leave the room. He was in shock. Why hadn't he figured it out? He wasn't a dunderhead. He was a goddamned super secret spy who killed people, amongst other things. Kay followed him up the stairs. 

“Shit,” Nora muttered.

Eggsy sat in the chair Harry vacated, “Tell me more about Harry's dad.” 

As Kay hit the landing at the top of the stairs she saw Roxy playing with some Lego Duplo blocks with Daisy and smiled. Roxy smiled back. Kay motioned to Roxy's phone laying not that far from her. _”Call Merlin. Tell him we are safe.”_ Kay mouthed and followed Harry into his room. 

Roxy smiled. Looking down at the phone, she dialed the number with practiced ease. 

“Hi.” Roxy spoke softly. 

“Roxy. It's nice to hear your voice. How are you all getting along over there?” 

“Could be better, but nobody's threatened to murder anyone yet. Did you get the mess at Eggsy's mum's taken care of?” Roxy spoke carefully, not wanting to disturb the little girl sitting on the floor next to her building a small house out of the blocks. Daisy looked up and stuck one of the blocks in her mouth and sucked on it. _At least they are big and she won't choke on them._ She slowly grabbed the block from her fingers and handed Daisy her sussy.

“Yes, please give Eggsy my condolences. The appropriate authorities believe it was a murder- suicide. Arthur wants Eggsy to know his sister is welcome at HQ anytime whether he is on a mission or not.”

“We aren't at Galahad's anymore,” Roxy stated as she stroked Daisy's blonde head. “He doesn't want me to tell you where we are. He made us toss the trackers last night when we left the house. We are safe right now, though.” 

“Harry's a good one. He must suspect we have a mole and is covering his arse.” Merlin was almost whispering. 

“Where are you?” Roxy smirked, it was always sexy when he whispered. 

“The tube. Heading into the office. Trying to keep quiet here is bloody difficult. I should go, we are getting close to the stop. Love you, give a kiss to Daisy for me.” 

“Will do, Love. Love you, too.” Roxy was left with silence on the other end. She kissed the top of little Daisy's blonde head and smiled at the girl. “Merlin loves you, little one. You are lucky.” 

**Meanwhile**

Kay had shut the door behind her and looked forlornly at Harry as he collapsed on his bed. He was scrubbing his hands over his face and looking less than his normal self. She took a deep breath and nudged his legs with her foot. She slipped into the gap between his knees and began to card her hands through his hair. He lifted his head slightly and buried it into her chest.

Harry normally wasn't one to cry. The revelations of who his father actually was and what he had done with his life was more than he could handle at that moment. It was hard for him to believe that his own mother would lie to him for forty plus years. It was just enough to push him to the brink of testing that whole _“stiff upper lip”_ crap that people actually believed. Thankfully, Kay never questioned him if he ever broke down in front of her. He'd only done it twice, once when James died and two nights ago. What he had done in that awful church in Kentucky was still weighing on him. He suddenly felt a very strong need to sob his brains out. 

Kay held him close and stroked his hair as wave after wave of tears came down his face. She didn't care that _her_ Harry was snotting all over her shirt, that he was currently hiccuping rather loudly around her breasts, and his arms were wrapped around her sides. All she knew was that he needed her to be there and hold him to get through this. 

He pulled away slowly and looked up at her face with red ringed brown eyes, “Thank you.” was hitched out. 

She stepped from between his legs and sat on the bed next to him. She traced the scar on the left side of his head; it was still pink and noticeable, but it was getting better. 

His right hand came up and tugged on the flash drive. “Are all of the files on that?” 

She nodded and kissed the part of the scar closest to his temple. 

“My dad died saving a thousand little Irish kids.” 

She nodded again and kissed his left eye. 

“That's better than a car accident.” 

She nodded again and kissed his left cheek. 

“Are you going to say anything?”

She shook her head and kissed him square on the mouth. Then there wasn't much talking going on.


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear on everything holy, there is a plot, somewhere. It is coming. I swear it is.   
> Thank you again to my Beta and Brit-picker, Janamelie. You are a sweetheart. :-)

Chapter 4

Harry had decided that hiding out in his room with Kay was not going to solve any of the issues currently running through his head. All it did solve was the fact that he found that Kay still did love him and she was still particularly fond of shagging his brains out. Which would be fine if somebody wasn't wanting to kill her and his friends. Also you couldn't live on sex alone, you still needed that thing called food. 

“Food is overrated,” he stated somewhere around her collarbone. He could feel her move slightly under him and make an affirmative noise. He also heard the slight rumble coming from both of their stomachs. “We should go fetch some lunch.” Their stomachs made noise again. Harry sat up and pulled Kay to a sitting position. 

“I wonder if your mum....” 

Harry shut her up with a kiss. He pulled away, sucking on her bottom lip. His cock gave a rather disinterested twitch. He shrugged it off as being too close to their previous engagement. The heat from Kay's gaze was enough to make him mentally note that round two should not be delayed more than necessary. They just might have to make some excuses and go for a romp in the garden shed. 

He brushed a strand of hair back from her face, “No. No fish fingers and custard. I want real food.” 

Kay nodded. She traced the line of his scar again and kissed it gently, “As far as bad arse scars go, Harry, yours does take the cake and icing.”

He leaned into the touch of her lips, “What does that have to do with food?”

“Nothing. Just thought you ought to know. And I did mention cake and icing.” 

**Down stairs**

Roxy sat at the table as Eggsy fed Daisy some mashed sweet potatoes that Mrs Hart had made up for her. Roxy was thinking of Percival and the last thing her and her mentor had spoken about. Her predecessor's funeral. 

“Did you know that the previous Lancelot was obsessed with _Mad Men_?” Roxy asked looking up at Eggsy and smirking, “He required everyone to come to his funeral dressed in nineteen sixties attire. It was written into his will.” 

Eggsy dipped the spoon back into the potatoes and attempted to get Daisy to eat some. “So, he wanted to be Don Draper or what?”

“Percival reckoned he wanted to date Don Draper, but that wasn't discussed. He thought that maybe the only person to properly know that fact might be Harry. Some how I can't imagine Harry telling us anything about Lancelot's proclivities. Percival said that the only people that actually turned up in outfits from the time period were Harry and Kay. They apparently looked like they had just stepped off the set or something.” Roxy shrugged, “Some misguided gesture or something, Percival thought, because we aren't supposed to make a fuss.” 

Eggsy nodded, “Or they wanted to honor their fallen comrade the way he wished to be honored.” 

A thump caught the two younger agents off guard. Eggsy leaned around the corner of the bureau. His eyes grew wide. Sitting in the middle of the floor was a sprawled Kay and Harry laughing his asre off at it from the top of the steps. 

“Well, that's what you get when you decide that you are going to try and toss me off the steps.” Harry stated bluntly, “I can still kick your arse even only at seventy percent capability.”

“Fuck you and your stupid stuffed Westie,” Kay spat as she pulled herself off the floor, “I ain't cooking you shit for lunch. Get your own.” 

Harry took the steps two at a time and pushed Kay into the kitchen, “I am sorry. Maybe mum has some leftovers in the fridge that we can knock into something mildly edible.” 

The two _adults_ , Eggsy really wanted to use the term loosely, spent the next ten minutes beating each other with wooden spoons, poking each other with cooking tools, and generally making a mess in Mrs Hart's quaint kitchen. At least until Mrs Hart made an appearance, then their behaviour was impeccable. 

Mrs Hart cleared her throat, “I have a message from Arthur for Excalibur and Lancelot. You are both to report in at eighteen hundred hours on Sunday. I will be joining you. Once there we will proceed to The Harrison Funeral Home for your mother's visitation. On Monday at eleven hundred hours we will then return to the Funeral Home for her services. She will be buried at Brompton Cemetery in the Kingsman plot. Then Excalibur and I shall return here and Lancelot will be placed back at HQ where she will help Merlin and Arthur discover who is leaking information.” 

She looked at Eggsy with soft eyes deepened with sadness, “Her funeral has been paid for by Arthur and a fund has been set up for the care of your sister. Arthur said your mother was supposed to be under protection, but the Agent who was supposed to be watching her home had disappeared from his post. No one has been able to locate him.” 

She continued reading the message that she was holding in her hand, “Galahad and Kay are to remain here and hold down the fort. If you wish to leave your sister here with them you may, but your sister is welcome at HQ, if you wish to bring her to the services. Arthur sends his deepest condolences for your most terrible loss.” She pulled a match out of a box on the bureau, struck it, held it to the paper, then dropped it into the porcelain sink. The silence was deafening.

**Somewhere in London**

“Where did she go?”

“I. I. I...don't know, Ellis.”

A squeeze, a twist, a snap, and a scream. 

“Fuck. I really don't have a fucking clue, OK?”

“I'm sorry. My friend and I, here, don't believe a word of what you are saying. Do we, now?”

The man felt a gun touch the back of his head. 

“No, no we don't.” A different voice, this one deeper and richer, almost soothing to hear. This is one he hadn't heard before. 

The man with the voice stepped in front of him, bringing the gun to his forehead. The first thing he noticed about this new man was the bespoke suit and the second was the shock of ginger hair. 

“I know you are lying to us,” The deep-voiced man spoke, “so why don't you do us a favor and tell us what direction she headed IN. We know you saw that. Tell me and maybe, just maybe I'll let you live one more day.” 

“North. They headed north.”

“Thank you.” He patted his shoulder, “Have medical come in here and set the break. Then toss him back in his cell.” 

He heard the door shut behind him. He relaxed a little back in to the chair. Maybe now they would let him go. It wasn't his fault that they got away. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know the other people in the house were agents just like the woman he had been sent to track. 

He never noticed the gun coming back up to his head. He never noticed the two bullets hitting him. The man slumped over in the hard metal chair. 

Killing him was the easy part. Now he had to explain to the MI-6 bastard why he had shot one of their agents. That's part of the reason why it was better to be a Kingsman agent, less paperwork. He honestly didn't think the excuse that he had come up with would be good to the Ellis bastard, but it might work. Hell, it might even piss Ellis off enough to pull out the explosives again and blow the whole shitting group up. Ellis was actually a decent enough guy, if a little dumber than what he was used to working with. Honestly he wondered where the SIS got their people sometimes. He left the dead man tied to the chair and wandered out of the room. He'd go fetch the clean up crew, have a cup of tea, then find Ellis, and suggest they send a crew north to find the bitch. 

**Back near York**

The joy that had been coursing through the room had evaporated after Mrs Hart's message had been relayed. It wasn't as if they had forgotten about Eggsy's mum dying. It was more of a _pushing the thought out of their minds for their own self preservation_. Yes, it was cruel, but they needed to stay alive as well and dwelling on the fact that Michelle was dead would not help anyone, least of all Eggsy and his sister. 

Eggsy had been sitting at the table for twenty minutes still trying to work out if his almost two year old sister would sit still long enough for the twenty minute service that thankfully his new boss had paid for out of his own damn pocket. He really didn't understand why the man felt like he had to do that for him, but Eggsy was grateful, nonetheless. Eggsy decided that he would have to thank him properly when he went to HQ. At that moment, though, his mind was still trying to work out whether he should take his little flower with him to London or leave her under the questionable care of the two _adults_. 

He flashed a questioning gaze around the room. Mrs Hart had taken Daisy into the front room while Harry and Kay were beginning to discuss something around the sink again. Roxy had, it seemed, disappeared entirely from the room. 

Harry noted Eggsy’s curious glances, “Roxanne took JB for a walk. I think she said something about going out toward the wood and possibly the river. I'm sure you could catch her up.” 

Eggsy noticed the gentle look that Harry was giving him. The genuine concern and fondness that radiated off of him just about killed Eggsy on a daily basis. He once could have sworn he heard Bors refer to him as _“Galahad's son, Excalibur,”_ but he probably misheard Bors or something. Eggsy nodded. 

“Mum, who did they send on that mission to Botswana?” Harry shouted into the front room just as Eggsy opened the back door. 

Eggsy waited to hear the answer. 

“Bors and Tristan, darling. It makes more sense then sending two whiter than white children.”

Eggsy couldn't fault the reasoning of sending those two. Neither could Harry, who nodded and said, “I do hope they had a chance to enjoy their honeymoon, though.” 

Eggsy shut the door and spotted Roxy's ponytail bouncing above the long grass not far from the back garden gate. He took off across the garden and yelled for her to wait up. 

“Your boy is chasing after his girl, Harry.” Kay smirked as she looked out the window. 

“She's Merlin's girl, Kay. I thought you knew that. I thought everybody knew that. Even mum, who refuses to keep up with who's sleeping with who this week, knows that. I honestly don't think Eggsy is particularly interested in anyone,” Harry pointed out, finally sitting down at the table to eat the concoction they'd managed to mix up with the leftovers. 

Kay joined him, “I doubt he's going to want to remain chaste. I'm sure somebody will pop up that will keep his interest for more than five minutes. We can't all be like Chester King.” 

Harry nearly choked on his mouthful of food. Kay looked over at him oddly. 

Harry just glared at her slightly. “Not while I am eating, Kay. Please,” Harry coughed out. 

Kay spoke, waving her fork around, “We all know that Chester had the biggest man crush on you ever, Harry. Mind you, we all thought it was creepy as fuck, but we knew it.” 

Harry coughed again, “Please, not while I am eating.”

“James and I did try and protect you from that creepy fucker. We know you could have beaten seven shades of shit out of him, but you wouldn't have because you were too DAMN nice.” Kay stabbed a piece of noodle, “I still don't get it. I get he was all repressed and shit. The whole thing about inviting you in for Scotch _alone_ and shit.”

Harry looked up at her, “He never did try anything. We just sat there and talked. The more I think about it, he did spend an inordinate amount of time staring at me.” Harry shivered slightly. 

Kay stabbed at another noodle and pointedly aimed it at Harry's mouth.

“Are you trying to feed me your lunch, Ms Ellis?” Harry stated fondly.

“Yes. Now eat and forget about that creepy fucker.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Beta read by the lovely Janamelie. Thank you, darling. You are a blessing. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone leaving kudos and comments. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. :-)

**Chapter 5**

**Monday 9A- HQ**

Eggsy was trying to force Daisy into her dress; a pretty black one that they had picked up on the way to the train station the day before. She was fighting him tooth and nail. 

“Eggsy, no.” Daisy pouted. She tried to fight her way away from the dress, making her way to the door. 

“Little Flower, please. We need to get ready so we can go. There are people waiting for us.”

Eggsy tried to get to the door as she opened it and bolted out. Her giggles and the pattering of her stockinged feet were the only sounds following her down the hall. 

“Fucking hell, Daisy.” Eggsy shook his head and raced down the hall after her with her dress and shoes in hand. JB trailed behind them both. 

**Same time- Yorkshire**

Harry was by the wood pile when he heard the pop of the gun fire. Lifting his head slightly he looked back toward the house and Kay darting out the back door. 

“I am seriously getting fucking sick of getting shot at by people I don't fucking know. You got your gun on you?” Kay asked, kneeling down next to him. 

“There's one in the shed.” He pushed her into the shed and grabbed it out of its hiding place, checking the chamber for ammo, “We need to get back into the house, get the other gun mum has in her study, then get to the other shed, and steal the motorbike.” Harry scanned the area. “I am assuming they are using a sniper to try and take you out.” An accusing look, “you were next to the windows, right?” 

“Fuck, Harry, I just wanted a quick look outside”, she stated shamefacedly. 

“This thing is going to end up being the death of you.” He tugged on the flash drive. “What's on it anyway?”

“Names, files, proof of a triple agent. Multiple somebodies selling information to the highest bidder. Frequently updated due to connections I still have.” Kay looked aghast, “The shit that is supposed to keep me safe. Not end up getting me killed.”

“Let’s get back to the house. Slowly and stay the fuck down.” Harry said, pushing her back to the house. 

**9:05 AM- HQ**

Eggsy caught Daisy wandering into Merlin's office just as Roxy rounded the corner to go in as well. He sighed and looked Roxy over, brushing his palms against his face. 

“She won't get dressed. All she wants to do is play and fight with me.” Eggsy looked exasperated. 

“Let me try.” Roxy stated, taking the dress from him and opening the door. 

Daisy sat in the middle of the room with one of Merlin's tablets, giggling at something playing on the screen. Merlin simply smirked at the two of them from his desk. “Would one of you kindly dress the baby? Thank you.” 

**9:10 AM- Yorkshire**

Getting back in the house was easy. Too fucking easy. The problem was once they got into the house, someone on the hill decided to start shooting again and ended up blasting one of the front windows to shit. Now Harry had to half drag a bleeding and wounded Kay into his mother's office and hope to a deity he wasn't even sure he still believed in that he could stop the bleeding and get the bullet that hit her out. 

The whole time he was dragging her in the room she was swearing a blue streak a mile wide. It didn't bother him in the sense that he knew it was probably helping with the pain; the theory had been proven to him while he was doing his physical therapy. He pulled her behind the large wooden desk near the wall, pushing the chair out of the way, and bracing it against the closed door under the knob. 

He pulled the First Aid Kit out of the bottom left drawer. Opening it, he pulled Kay slowly on to his lap, after pulling her shirt off carefully. Getting her into position, he slowly pulled out the tweezers in the kit and began to dig for the bullet. 

“Fuck, Harry!”

“I know. I am sorry. I have to get it out or it'll get infected.” 

“Don't dig so fucking hard.”

“If you'd stop squirming, I wouldn't have to, would I?” 

“Alright, just hurry the fuck up.”

“There! I got the little bugger. Now to stitch this up.” 

He dropped the bullet into Kay's hand and she slowly studied it. They exchanged glances and Harry spoke, “Unless your mole handed them Kingsman rounds, I'd say one of our own want you dead.” 

“I think it's time for us to go off grid, Harry.”

“Agreed. I'll get the bag out of mum's wardrobe here.”

“Can we totally trust Merlin?”

Harry looked at her. He understood the fear. He knew they would need Merlin's help if they were to get fully out of this mess. “I trust him with my life, Kay, you know that.”

Kay studied him intently, “Are you one hundred percent sure we can totally trust him? I mean it, Harry. Somebody is tracking us. How are they finding us?”

Harry understood her fear, he had felt it himself. He thought about it and decided that he would implicitly trust Merlin to the end of the earth if he had to. “Yes, we can trust Merlin. He would never sell out any of us agents.” Harry couldn't fathom the thought of Merlin doing anything to actually sell out anyone. He loved them all like family, almost like the cruel big brother who would do almost anything to annoy, but defend them all to the ends of the earth. 

“It has to be somebody inside the Merlin division passing the information on. I do have a way to contact Merlin privately and Eggsy's phone is non-Kingsman issue. I'll text Merlin to let him know we are going off grid and once we get where we need to be I'll let Eggsy know we are safe.” 

Kay nodded and pushed herself off of his lap carefully, trying hard not to mess up the patch job he had just finished on her. She slowly stood and tested the shoulder, “Thank you for digging that bastard out, though. I am not the best patient.” She threw her shirt back on. 

He pulled the fake panel down and grabbed his bag again. Reloaded with things they would need when they bugged out again. Harry was always fully prepared for the worst, it was in his nature. He thought he might have heard some noises coming from the room on the other side of the door. Going over to a window that was almost too small to crawl out of, he opened it with practiced ease and directed Kay out. They both hit the ground and sprinted across the garden. 

Finding the Triumph Bonneville in proper working order, they both jumped on and drove off, hoping no one noticed them leaving. 

 

 **11:45 AM HQ**

Eggsy stood in the doorway of Arthur's office, the one where he’d disastrously failed the “shoot the dog” test. He poised his hand to knock on the door, because after walking in on this Arthur doing some rather strange things, he’d learned that it was better to just knock and wait for the _“come in.” ___

__He waited patiently for a few seconds before raising his hand to knock again, sometimes the man just didn't answer, when a muffled, “Come in, Excalibur,” floated through the door._ _

__Eggsy noticed two things right away. Arthur was fixing his tie and Harry's mum was adjusting her suit very carefully. He thought briefly and stammered out, “I'm sorry. I hope I didn't interrupt anything.”_ _

__Arthur looked over at Gareth and stated quite bluntly, “Of course not, dear boy. What is it you need?”_ _

__“I wanted to thank you for everything. You didn't have to do this for me or my sister, sir.” Eggsy blurted it out in one breath._ _

__Arthur smiled at him fondly, “I know dear boy, but we do take care of our own here. Gareth said that you and Galahad are quite close. So, I felt it was only right to take care of you as family would. I didn't overstep any boundaries, did I?”_ _

__Eggsy was taken aback, “Of course not, sir. I just wasn't expecting you to pay for everything or set up a trust fund for Daisy. I could have done that with what you pay me, sir.”_ _

__“Excalibur, that money we pay you is yours and your sister’s for now. Not for later. That trust fund will help her get into a good school and help for when the blasted Tories wreck our University system when she wants to go to either Oxford or Cambridge. You can always throw a few quid in when you feel you can, but know that there will always be funds going in there. I will make sure of it._ _

__Anything else, Excalibur?” Arthur's smile grew wider and slightly mischievous._ _

__Eggsy was growing fonder of the man every second._ _

__“No, not really, sir. I didn't really interrupt anything, did I?”_ _

__Gareth looked at him carefully and stated, “We should be heading back up to York. The Children have probably destroyed my house by now.”_ _

__She grabbed Eggsy's shoulders and started guiding him back toward the door._ _

__“Oh now, Gareth, they aren't that bad,” Arthur snorted into a cup of tea._ _

__“Says the man who told them it was OK to blow up a building instead of letting MI-5 take care of things.” Gareth spat back, “Chester never forgave you for that, you know.”_ _

__“That was entirely Lancelot's fault. If he hadn't asked me if it was OK I would have never let them.”_ _

__“You always had a soft spot for those three fuck ups, didn't you?” She turned and looked at him fondly._ _

__“Still do.” Arthur stated wistfully._ _

__Eggsy really hoped when they got back to York he could properly sit down and talk to Harry about some of his missions._ _


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this being short. I have been fighting writer's block for a bit and I just can't keep staring at this text any longer. I promise things will start moving along shortly.

**Chapter 6**

Ellis wasn't happy. He was sitting across from the worst partner in crime in history, as far as he was concerned. The last time there was a cock up this bad one of MI6's agents ended up dead. The paper work had been a bloody nightmare. He glared at the person sitting across from him. 

The person spoke carefully, “So, you aren't going to say it?” 

“No, just is the guy dead?” Ellis asked, smirking. One for one, they say. 

“Yes. He. Is. I did it personally.” The man smirked back, placing his coffee cup back down on the small table between them. 

Ellis contemplated what he said, then spoke, “Aren't your people going to miss him?” 

“He was support staff. Not an actual agent. He won't be missed at all. What I did find out is that she is on the run with Hart.” He leaned forward and shook his head. 

That was not good news. That changed things. Made the game harder. “But my people told me she had broke things off with him and was completely unprotected now.” Ellis also leaned in slightly. “It must have been a recent change.” 

“With in the last four days, from what I could ascertain from the intelligence. She's protected well now. All we can do, under the circumstances, is take them both out. I shouldn't have any problems convincing those in charge on my end to agree with the plan. You need to let those on your end know that the task has been made slightly more difficult, especially if she has shown him what's on that flashdrive. If she has, he won't let her out of his sight.” He leaned back again, “You should have destroyed the evidence when you had the chance.” 

“How was I supposed to know your God Damn sister was...” 

Ector leaned forward again and glared at Ellis, “A God Damned spy? She was working for MI6 or didn't you notice while you were fucking her? It wasn't me who fucking gave her an out when you started to beat the fuck out of her, either. That was Chester. She brought the evidence to him and begged for protection. I just proposed her. I don't know what the hell he truly knew. That little Unwin shit took care of that issue for us.”

“So what are we supposed to do now?” Ellis asked. It was such a simple question, yet it actually betrayed his worry.

“We wait until they fuck up again and we find them. It's bound to happen. She doesn't trust may people, but Hart has grown soft since his injury. He's trusting too many people now. We keep an eye on him. He bound to fuck up.” Ector smirked, “If we play our cards right, we'll have them by the end of the week.” 

Ellis shook his head, “Too confident, Ben, way too confident. I think this is going to take a lot longer.” He was betting on at least a year, especially if they went off the grid and used aliases that no one knew about. He'd have to keep watching this over confident pup so he didn't fuck up the mission. 

**HQ**

Eggsy felt Gareth's hand slowly guiding him away from Arthur's office door when Merlin walked toward them.

“Ah, Gareth can I have a brief word with Excalibur, please. Won't be but a minute.” 

She looked at him and Eggsy could see some slight calculating going on in her head, “Not too long, Merlin. We must be heading back north, you know.” 

“Of course, like I said, won't be but a minute.” Merlin tilted his head towards an open office door and walked in. Eggsy followed and shut it behind him. 

Merlin touched the side of his glasses, “Now Bors.” 

Eggsy heard outside the door the large man start to do what he could only imagine as a distraction of Gareth. 

He looked straight at Eggsy, “Your sister is kitted out and ready to go. She's behind that door over there. Harry and Kay are on a train heading somewhere that I canna tell you. All I know is that they want you to get on a train headed for Bath. Once you get there you are to wait, Harry'll pick you up at the station. They were compromised this morning. Someone shot up Gareth's house. Someone inside of Kingsman wants them dead. They used Kingsman rounds, Eggsy. Bors, you, me, and Roxy are the only ones who can be trusted at this point.”

Eggsy's eyes grew large, “Who the fuck would.... You don't trust her, do you?” 

Merlin shook his head, “Eggsy, No one other than myself, her, and Arthur knew you were in Yorkshire. Here's your tickets. Don't come back until you get the all clear from me, personally. Don't let them out of your sight. Understood?” 

Eggsy nodded and headed for the hidden door where his sister played with a tablet running _“The Sword in the Stone.”_ “Is that Kingsman tech?” 

“Nope, take it. It's secure and take this, lad. It has ID's and Passports for you and the wee one. Get to the station and go.” Merlin thrust the envelope in Eggsy's hand and pushed him towards Daisy. 

“Thanks, Merlin, you're the Gov.” Eggsy grabbed Daisy and started to head for the door, “Merlin? What about...” He gestured to his clothes. 

“There's a change in the shop. Change in the bathroom of the closest Tube station. Leave the suit there. That will get rid of any trackers on you. Go Eggsy, we don't have a lot of time to get you out of here with out her noticing and take Roxy with you. She's in the shop with JB.” 

Eggsy nodded and left. He ditched his suit in the Piccadilly Tube station and caught the train to Paddington. They managed to make it in time to catch the next train to Bath. As they got settled into the compartment he hoped that shit hadn't hit the fan back at HQ.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Please let me know if I am wrong about the nickname of the Ford Taurus in the UK. I was told by an older friend that they call it an ASBO. If they were wrong please tell me. 
> 
> Thank you to all of you who have been reading. I am painfully American and I apologize if I have gotten anything wrong.

**Chapter 7**

Roxy sat across from Eggsy on the train. They were grateful that Merlin had some how swung them First Class seats and they ended up in a compartment alone. It was fun to watch the looks they had been getting from various people when they boarded the train with a baby and a dog. Especially with the Chav wear Eggsy was back wearing. Full on Adidas jacket and snapback. They didn't even know if they could legally bring the dog on the train, but nobody had stopped them. 

“So, if Harry's mum and Arthur are involved,” Eggsy contemplated. “That would explain why they ordered you and I back to HQ instead of all of us.” 

Roxy nodded and glanced at Daisy sitting near her brother still focused on the tablet Merlin had given her. It was loaded with every Disney film he could get and it was a simple, yet welcome distraction. 

Eggsy mimed, “Get rid of the two brats, leaving them alone. Bang! Bang! Threat eliminated.”

“Rather cold and calculated way of thinking about it, Eggsy, but essentially you are right.” Roxy added. 

Eggsy studied her. Her soft brown eyes showed with a bit of mirth, but yet there was an underlying darkness. That's why she was Lancelot and he was Excalibur. The made a role for him, she passed the tests on her own. “You shot your dog, Rox-a-lot, we ain't nice people.”

“But you didn't.” Roxy reminded him. 

“I would have if Harry or Merlin were administering the test. I killed Chester.” He pointed out. 

Roxy sighed and shook her head, “Only because he was going to kill you.”

Eggsy shot her a glare, “Rox, I am not a nice person. Just because we can justify what we do does not mean we are nice.” Daisy made a noise and pushed the tablet in Eggsy's face. He started Mulan for her and handed the tablet back. JB boofed from next to Roxy as she laid her hand on his head and scratched his ears. “I'm just worried now that I killed the wrong one.”

Roxy looked up from JB's ears.

“If what Merlin suspects is true, we should have offed the new guy and done something about Harry's mum.” Eggsy said sadly.

“We should have never went there. We should have went off the grid right away.” Roxy sighed again. 

Eggsy couldn't have agreed more. 

**Bath Train Station**

Three hours ago he learned several things in quick succession. The mess he and Kay were involved in was a lot bigger then he had originally suspected. It was bigger than a single mole in a single agency. He learned he could still install a child safety seat in a Ford Taurus and that James insistence that they buy the Family Sedan was a good decision even if it was an ASBO. 

After buying enough food to feed a small army, Harry sat at the Bath Train Station and contemplated the mess they were now in. It wasn't that he didn't want to know what she knew. It was more that it was better that he didn't know, in case something were to happen to them. He knew that Eggsy and Roxy would then have to work out some way of exposing the data that was on the bloody flashdrive. He watched the people walking out of the station, scanning the crowd for the kids. He knew he shouldn't feel so attached to them, but damn it almost felt like he finally had that family he, James, and Kay had actually wanted all those years ago. 

A small smile crossed his face and his phone vibrated on the dash of the car. Sighing he picked it up and glanced at the text. 

_Did you get the things for Daisy?_

He thought about sending her a sarcastic reply but he knew Kay was stressed. They had found a neighbour who had a large amount of baby things that they, thankfully, could borrow, like the child safety seat, but they felt guilty doing it and the woman refused to take any money from them. 

Kay was now setting up one of the guest rooms in the large manor house for Daisy. She must have finally got the toddler bed set up and was taking a small break. 

_Yes. Did you get the bed set up for her?_

The little dots blinked as she typed out her reply.

_Yes. I bleached the fuck out of the potty chair too. Ain't gonna have somebody else's baby arse germs on our Daisy._

Harry snorted as he looked at the reply. It was damn near adorable the way she was getting so mildly domestic with the idea of Daisy being around. She would have made a fine mother if she had actually wanted to have children. She didn't mind caring for them when she came across them in missions or like Eggsy's situation. 

_You get that food for JB? The special one?_ She added to the message. 

He snorted again. 

_He's a Pug. They are supposed to be on the chunky side._

The dots blinked again. 

_So no you didn't. Not my fault then when the vet bitches you both out for his Puggy Chubness._

_You spoil him just as bad as we do. I know you miss your Messier, love, but you do know it wasn't your fault that he died of doggie cancer?_

The dots blinked back at him for a full minute when the reply popped up.   
_I know._

Harry looked up and spotted the kids weaving their way towards the taxi stand and he typed out a quick reply. 

_Kids here. Home soon._

He jumped out of the car and waved them down. 

**HQ**

Merlin was staring down a very irate Gareth. She was not happy nor was Merlin willing to give her anymore than the basic information. Harry was right in refusing to tell him where they were going. Not that he would ever tell anyone, but it did help if he ever needed plausible deniability in this case. It was assisting him right now. 

“Where the fuck did they go, Merlin? The boy obviously ran off to go with them. How are we supposed to protect them if we don't have a clue where they are?” She was not pleased at all, “You damn well know Kay was my agent. I am her fucking handler, I should know where she is. You assigned her to me.” 

“And you are his mother,” Merlin stated, “somebody found out they went to your house, Gareth. They shot it up this morning and Harry and Kay had to high tail it out of there. Somebody tried to kill them.” 

“What?” Her eyes grew in shock. 

Merlin looked at her closely. She was either a very good actress or she honestly did not know they were targeted that morning. Merlin still wasn't going to trust her at all. “They are trying to shake a tail. They didn't tell me where they were going. I was just supposed to give the boy a coded message and he was supposed to know what to do. Harry and the boy must have set something up during his training so they could pass messages back and forth with out anyone knowing.” Merlin wasn't about to tell her the truth, that the code was actually designed by him and Harry for when things went to shit, exactly like they had. They'd only used it on missions and a couple of times recently. He had hoped he would have gotten a coded message from Harry when he was hurt in Kentucky, but he chose to call his mum instead. Merlin thought about that and agreed, he would have called his mum, too. 

“Why'd he take Lancelot with him?” Gareth asked, praying that Merlin might have an answer for that that didn't involve subterfuge.

“I imagine it's due to the fact that she's his best mate, designated partner, and that Arthur never did tell them to not follow and protect Galahad and Kay.” Merlin stated. He stared her down, daring her to comment.   
She spat out, “Shit.” and turned and left the room. 

Merlin sighed and walked back to his secluded office and thought about warning them that they knew they were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr account.](http://freya-deathstalker.tumblr.com/) Come shout at me about Colin Firth and Kingsman.  
> A link for those who wish to know what the original characters look like: [Cast of Characters](http://freya-deathstalker.tumblr.com/post/116165207189/my-fan-fiction-cast-of-characters-for-those-who)


End file.
